Mistina Seabreeze
Name: Mistina Seabreeze District: Four Gender: Female Age: 14 Personality: Mistina is a beauty queen. Mistina hates it all she wants too do is be a pro swimmer and get dirty Mistina is only a beauty queen because her dad enters her in beauty paegents. Mistina feels like a prostitute and gets treated like one but that does not stop Mistina from following her dream's Mistina is very sassy and sarcastic she doesnt care if she gets bullied or abused by her parents. People say that Mistina is one of the meanest girls but those are just rumors Mistina is one of the nicest and sassiest people you can meet. Appearance: Mistina is a beautiuel person many people cant help themselfs around Mistina. Mistina has long platinum blonde hair that is up too her waist its very stright and Mistina was born with it. The color of Mistina's eyes are really blue like the ocean girls envy her very much Mistina has an anglic face and she has a skinny body and with her tanned skin. Weapons: She is really good with long knifes and any kind of knifes. Backstory: Mistina's first thirteen years was full of drama and abuse. Ever since Mistina's mom died Mistina's dad Altas Seabreeze is the most greediest man in district four. Mistina's dad was really famous because he takes credit for everything that Mistina does Mistina even makes her own paegant outfits for living and her dad still gets all the credit. Mistina's only freedom is at the career academy where she can practice her swimming and increase her skills with knife but her favorite thing too there is too hangout with her crush Alejandro. Alejandro is the one who really take cares of Mistina when her dad does not feed her and Mistina is the one who always tell's him her problems.Unfortunately for Mistina. Her dad disaproves of her too hang out with Alejandro because he does not want Mistina getting fat or getting too attached too him and then runaway from him. One day when Mistina was getting ready for a Paegent she saw Alejandro and her dad on the balcony. Her Dad tried too push Alejandro off Mistina was panicing she went too her kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the knife rack she ran as fast as her feet can when she was at the balcony she tried too stab her dad in the shoulder but he took the knife from Mistina and slashed her arm giving Alejandro seconds too escape.After when that scene happened Altas decided too punish Mistina by making her live in a room with paegent outfits,nothing but paegent outfits. Mistina was only let out when her dad's friends come too rape her or when a paegent comes. A weeks after Mistina was let out because of a paegent but she was not feeling very well. Mistina was really sick because she did not eat the pass couple of days and she only drank her urine too make sure she was hydrated and it made her sing. When it was Mistina's turn in the talent round she insantly passed out. Everyone gasped expect her father. All a sudden Alejandro stepped up and took the mic "THIS MAN HAS ABUSED HER" Alejandro pointed out yet everyone gasped again then Mistina was rushed too the hospital. Mistina was very sick when the nurse came and told her the news. Mistina was very happy that her father died. When Mistina got out of the hospital she felt free from every she went stright too Alejandros house too live there for a year. Mistina was loving live she got bullied somedays but she was sassy when reaping day came. Mistina volunteer because she was on fire she knew she was born too die she is only going too win for herself and Alejandro. Strengths: Mistinas main strenght is her swimming. Mistina is amazing at swimming she can even hold her breathe for 3 minutes. Mistinas second strenght is that she is fast and swift like the wind. Her final stenght is that she is strong girl for her age and she is pretty much used too pain because her dad abused her over the years. Weaknesses: Mistina's main weakness is that her bones are brittle she is strong but her bones are very weak and Mistina broke alot of bones in the past. Mistina's second weakness is climbing and her third weakness is the past if she thinks about the pass she will have a huge panic attack. Fears: Her fear is being abused and sheltered. Interview Angle: Mistina will be flirty and sexy too the interviwer just like glimmer. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong goes Mistina will run and stick with the career's trying too kill off the weaker tributes with no alliences. Game Strategy: Mistina will use everything she has too survive her strenghts and her supplies she will be with the careers for a bit maybe fall in love. Alliance: Careers. Token: Her daisy neckless from Alejandro. Category:14 year olds Category:District 4 Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute